Calzona Finale
by jesusjunkie
Summary: This will be possible endings for the finale
1. Chapter 1

**Hi folks, anybody else nervous about the upcoming two-parter finale. I know I was, I am not as nervous the various theories on tumblr has so intrigued me that I am now really excited to see what is going to happen, who knows its Greys. Any who, here is one version of the possible finale.**

**I do not own Grey's or any of their wonderful characters; if I did I would know what was going to happen in the finale.**

It had been a frightening day at Grey-Sloan Memorial; Arizona Robbins had had a tough day trying to keep these children breathing on their own and trying to fight down the initial panic that the power outage had brought on. She had to push back the flash back of the woods, of trying to keep Mark alive with her words; even though he kept dying on her, of finding out that Lexie was dead and the haunting noises of the night in those woods.

She was sitting in her office waiting to hear further news, when a figure appeared at the door. A figure that seemed to be everywhere, including in her mind, a figure that she had been trying to avoid despite the pull she felt towards this figure. It was the figure of Dr Lauren Boswell, with her eyes that sparkled and her smile that seemed to shine brightly. Stop. She was doing it again, thinking about a woman that was not her wife.

"You've been avoiding me," stated Dr Boswell with a slight smirk that made Arizona's heart begin to pound.

"I haven't I...I ... have been busy," stammered Arizona cursing herself for sounding nervous.

"I know we all have, this storm has pretty much terrified us all," replied Dr Boswell, her eyes piercing through Arizona.

"Yeah," sighed Arizona looking down at her desk "I t was tough."

"But you were ... incredible," stated Dr Boswell breathlessly as she moved closer to Arizona, whose mouth had gone dry.

"Er...so were you," replied Arizona who locked eyes with Dr Boswell who was standing right in front of Arizona her eyes penetrating Arizona's.

"You are magnificent Arizona and I find myself thinking about you all the time," whispered Dr Boswell huskily moving closer to Arizona's face.

"You do," replied Arizona softly unable to look away from this woman.

"Yes, I think about your lips and how soft they are and how they would taste," whispered Dr Boswell as her eyes looked at Arizona's lips moving closer to her lips.

"Oh," breathed Arizona against Dr Boswell's lips as all thoughts left her head and Dr Boswell gently brushed her lips against Arizona's. Arizona's heart was pounding out of her chest as she pressed her lips firmer against Dr Boswell's. Dr Boswell then licked Arizona's bottom lip, which lit a fire in Arizona and she promptly opened her mouth and darted into Dr Boswell's and they began to kiss each other passionately, neither of them noticing that the door was left open.

Outside along that corridor, walked Callie Torres with Sophia gently nestled in her arms.

"We'll find Momma and go home, right Sophia?" asked Callie as she looked at her daughter with adoration and relief. It has been a tough day and she just needed to be close to Sophia and Arizona. Sophia just smiled at Callie not quite understanding what was going on. Callie came upon the open door of Arizona's office and looked in.

She stopped completely frozen in time watching Arizona and Dr Boswell locked in a passionate kiss. She backed away from the door with Sophia held tightly and walked quickly back down the corridor, trying her best not to drop Sophia.

Back in her office, Arizona had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind as she tried to lose herself in the passion of this kiss. Dr Boswell's hands had threaded through Arizona's hair and were slowly going down her back, just as Arizona's hands were on Dr Boswell's shoulders. As Dr Boswell's hands caressed Arizona's but, that nagging feeling was back in her behind. It was a word. Callie. Suddenly, a horrifying feeling of dread engulfed her like shocking cold water and she pulled away from Dr Boswell both of them breathing heavily.

Callie, she had just kissed someone who was not her wife. Her wife, Calliope. Calliope who was the mother of her child, Sophia. Sophia. Her mind began to race and she could barely look at Dr Boswell who was watching her closely.

"Arizona," Dr Boswell said softly.

"Don't," Arizona said sharply looking at Dr Boswell with pain in her crystal blue eyes and Dr Boswell's heart broke.

"Arizona, I'm sorry," said Dr Boswell trying to go towards Arizona again.

"No don't come near me," shouted Arizona as she began to panic, "I have just kissed another woman."

"Arizona, we..."

"Stop it," interrupted Arizona loudly, "You have no idea what we've done, what I've just done."

"Arizona please calm down," said Dr Boswell trying to soothe Arizona to no avail, as Arizona began to sloppily gather her things.

"Calm down, you can't tell me to calm down. I've just cheated on my wife," shouted Arizona

"We didn't sleep together," Dr Boswell tried to reason in her defence.

"So what, we probably would have if I didn't stop," shouted Arizona, "I cheated on her. After all that has happened this year, this is how I repay her. I put her through hell; I hurled abuse at her, I ... I...Oh Gosh I begged her not to run, not to leave me."

Dr Boswell just stood there watching as Arizona slowly fell apart becoming hysterical.

"I did all this because you made me forget my leg was gone. You made me feel sexy. I was attracted to you and I was impressed by your talent. But I don't love you. I.. I... mean we're not going to have a relationship are we?" asked Arizona stopping and turning to face Dr Boswell who's eyes got big.

"You're not going to become a step mother to Sophia, are you?" questioned Arizona again her eyes piercing Dr Boswell's but this time they were hard.

"You don't want to marry me, do you?" interrogated Arizona and Dr Boswell slowly shook her head. Arizona picked up her things and quickly left the room wondering how on earth she was going to look Callie in the eye.

* * *

An hour later, Arizona opened the door to her and Callie's apartment and noticed the lights were off. She put her bag down and then switched on a lamp which illuminated Callie's figure on the couch with Sophia asleep next to her dressed in her coat.

"Callie, you're okay," stated Arizona quickly, "Sorry I didn't call you, this thing has been just awful and I was just in my office and... and decided I just needed to be home with you."

Arizona looked at Callie who stared at her with a look that she could not describe her eyes were coal black. Arizona had never seen Callie so quiet.

"I think I just want to go to ..." Arizona stopped as she almost tripped over a suitcase "What's this?"

"A suitcase with some of Sophia and my things," replied Callie simply still looking at Arizona.

"Are you going somewhere?"asked Arizona confused with a tinge of fear travelling up her spine.

"Yeah, I'm making room," said Callie very stoically.

"Making room," repeated Arizona as fear and horror began to take over.

"For Dr Boswell," spat Callie with thinly veiled hostility as panic filled Arizona's eyes. "Seeing as she was taking my place in kissing my wife, she should probably take this place in my house,"

"Callie, I..." began Arizona her eyes full of tears.

"No," said Callie firmly as she stood up, "Did you sleep with her?"

"No Callie, we... we...just kissed," Arizona replied as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Just kissed," repeated Callie slowly with a calm voice "You looked pretty passionate to me and Sophia."

"Sophia," replied Arizona in shock.

"Yeah, she was with me when we saw you and Dr Boswell kissing in your office," said Callie calmly as Arizona stood there frozen looking at a sleeping Sophia, "She watched as you allowed that woman to put her hands on you, to caress you, kiss you passionately and moan as you gave each other pleasure and ecstasy. She saw you kiss each other like your lives depended on it, like you lov ... loved her."

Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Arizona looked at Callie horrified wanting to correct but petrified to say anything more.

"Did you want to sleep with her?" asked Callie quietly.

"Callie, please," pleaded Arizona the tears still flowing.

"Answer the question," ordered Callie firmly.

"Yes," said Arizona unable to look at Callie, who closed her eyes and then opened them and looked at Arizona, heartbreak and devastation.

"I...er...I have packed these bags and Sophia and I are going to go," said Callie slowly her throat clogged with emotion as Arizona sharply looked at her stricken.

"Callie please, don't do this," begged Arizona as she watched Callie pick up Sophia in her car seat and put her neared the door.

"Callie, after everything we've been through ..."

"Don't you dare try and remind me of everything we've been through," exclaimed Callie firmly storming towards Arizona her eyes ablaze and Arizona looked at her petrified. Callie stopped took a deep breath and looked at Arizona.

"I don't know where we're going or if we'll be back but I will contact you so you can speak to Sophia," said Callie calmly as she picked up the suitcase and walked towards the door.

"Calliope," cried out Arizona brokenly and Callie suddenly stopped and dropped the suitcase, she turned and walked towards Arizona with tears in her eyes.

"I had been waiting for the day you would finally call me that, but I never thought it would be for something like this" Callie said her voice full of heartbreak and she kissed Arizona on the forehead and then pulled away, "I love you Arizona, but I don't think it's enough."

Arizona began to sob as she watched Callie pull of the ring on her finger and the heart shaped necklace on around her neck and place them on the counter. Callie looked at Arizona and then quickly walked towards the door and opened it, then picked up the suitcase and Sophia in her car seat and walked out the door. Arizona began to walk towards the door, speeding up to try and stop it from shutting but she was too late. She was once again stand in front of a door that had slammed in her face. Arizona's sobs turned into weeping as she placed her hand on the door and her tears continued to stream down her face.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered completely devastated.

**That's all folks. Tell me what you think. I know Callie may appear to be overreacting but I think Callie would be devastated even by just a kiss and I think she believes that Arizona would not just kiss a woman but must be feeling something for the woman to kiss her. I have to say writing this was so thrilling, even though it was sad. I don't want them to break up but they could and I can't lie it would be thrilling to watch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people I thought I would upload another version of the finale that I thought of spurred on by some of theories floating around on tumblr. I have to say I love the Calzona fandom you are probably some of the smartest people I have ever come across.**

**I do not own Grey's or its characters; it belongs to the genius that is Shonda Rhimes. **

Arizona sat with Dr Boswell in her office; her nerves were shot and her heart pounding. Today had been an absolute nightmare; trying to get those babies breathing on their own was the hardest thing she had ever had to do and the destruction of the storm was devastating.

"You were great Arizona," stated Lauren Boswell smiling brightly at Arizona and Arizona looked at her.

"Thanks you were great too," said Arizona nervously trying to stop herself from staring at Lauren's lips and hypnotising eyes. Lauren got up and came and sat on the edge of Arizona's desk, right in front of Arizona.

"I'm mar – married," stumbled Arizona as she saw Lauren lean in.

"I know, to the Ortho God Calliope Torres," stated Lauren huskily moving closer.

"Yes the Ortho God, who's amazing a rock star," breathed out Arizona as she looked at Lauren's lips as they put her in a trance.

"Yes who will transform the world of orthopaedics with her breakthrough research ," added Lauren with her honey voice as she grabbed Arizona's neck and kissed her passionately and Arizona began to kiss back until a thought crossed her mind, she stopped and pulled back slightly breathless.

"What do you mean breakthrough research?" questioned Arizona looking at Lauren, whose eyes flashed very quickly and if Arizona had not been so close to Lauren she would not have seen it.

"Well most doctors know about her research Arizona," answered Lauren calmly.

"Was that something you saw when you researched me?" asked Arizona her mind racing.

"Well yes, I found out you were married to a Dr and looked her up," stated Lauren with an odd tone to her voice.

"And you decide to read about her research?" questioned Arizona slightly sceptically.

"I ... er... well I was also at the TED conference where Dr Torres was supposed to speak at and so I ...er put two and two together," stammered Lauren beginning to get nervous as she watched Arizona's eyes go wide and then cold.

"Lauren, why are you really here?" questioned Arizona as her voice took on a hard tone.

"For the surgery, you know this Arizona," said Lauren dismissively as Arizona stood up and walked away from Lauren.

"You smiled or smirked rather, when I said I was married," stated Arizona slowly.

"Yes because I knew about Dr Torres and I knew about you only having one leg," said Lauren calmly but her eyes were saying something else, "Arizona what are you getting at?"

"I'm trying to figure out if you were using me to hurt Callie or using me to get some of Callie's research," stated Arizona plainly.

"Arizona, you're being ridiculous," stated Lauren with such confidence Arizona was almost fooled.

"No, it's true, you've been flirting with me all day knowing full well that I was married and seemed only too eager to show Callie what we would be working on in the surgery,most people would be uncomfortable with the wife of someone they're pursuing" stated Arizona as she watched Lauren carefully.

"Arizona, of course I knew that you were married with a child because as I said I researched you. But I wanted you despite Callie and Sophia, I was drawn to you," said Lauren passionately as she stepped towards Arizona and a tension descended in the room.

"How did you know my daughter's name?" asked Arizona her eyes raised as she watched panic flash through Lauren's eyes.

"I saw it on the internet," stated Lauren flinch slightly.

"Callie and I made sure that we did not ever give our daughter's name to any journals or press that may write about it," said Arizona evenly.

"I ... I," stammered Lauren.

"And don't say you asked someone because all the staff in the hospital know not to give a stranger our daughter's name," said Arizona firmly.

"Arizona, just..."

"I can't believe I could be so stupid," said Arizona more to herself than to Lauren "To think you were really attracted to me."

"I was, I mean I am attracted to you," said Lauren nervously as Arizona's eyes raced all over the room and then landed on Lauren's bag.

"I wonder if I looked in your bag what would I find," commented Arizona as she reached for Lauren's bag quickly before Lauren got to it.

"Arizona, don't..." began Lauren as she watched Arizona turn the bag over and spill out its contents onto her desk. Out came pages of notes, pictures of Callie, Arizona and Sophia but most of the pictures were of Callie. She looked at the sheets of paper; they had all sorts of facts about Callie on them, about her research, when she takes her break, where her office was located, where her lab was, and the materials she used. Arizona looked at Lauren her eyes a flame with anger.

"Fine, you caught me Arizona. I wanted to sabotage Callie's work," revealed Lauren with a hard look in her eyes.

"And I was a part of this sabotage," said Arizona slowly.

"Yes I heard her mention you at the TED conference and I began to start to plan a way to ruin her life," stated Lauren with an edge to her voice.

"You wanted to ruin her life," repeated Arizona as dread began to fill her.

"Yes I wanted to ruin her life the way she ruined mine," Lauren said with a sinister look in her eyes. "I didn't want her to have a happy marriage or be a possible Harper Avery winner."

"Harper Avery?" questioned Arizona confused.

"Did you not know that they are saying she's definitely a potential winner," spat out Lauren angrily as Arizona's eyes widened and for a split second Arizona's eyes shone with admiration.

"I still don't understand what Callie ever did to you?" asked Arizona looking at Lauren who seemed to be slowly unravelling right before her eyes.

"She ruined my life," exclaimed Lauren furiously.

"How?" Arizona questioned completely bemused.

"She stopped me from marrying the love of my life," said Lauren angrily.

"I still don't understand what you are talking about," stated Arizona angry and frustrated.

"I was going to get married, to a beautiful surgeon, we had planned the whole wedding and it was the night before she tells me she can't marry me because she's still in love with someone else and it would be wrong to marry me She said she still hadn't gotten over her first love, the first woman she ever kissed, ever dated or made love to," ranted at Arizona her face contorted and her disposition slightly manic as Arizona looked at her slightly scared.

"Callie Torres, that was the woman for my ex, the only woman for her," exclaimed Lauren.

"Who ..." began Arizona.

"Does the name Erica Hahn ring a bell?" Lauren stated with a crazed look in her eye.

Arizona stared at Lauren in complete shock.

_Erica Hahn._

**DUN DUN DUN. Hey folks I've got to be honest when I started writing I didn't know this was where I would end up, this just took on a life of its own really. I personally feel it's quite a long shot and parts of it might not even be believable but hey anything seems possible in Shondaland. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review, I would love to read what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, thank you thank you thank you, for the reviews and favourites and follows. You people are awesome and just fantastic. The love you're sending me is great. I see that a lot of you want continuations of either chapter 1 or chapter 2, well, I may actually do that but I wanted to write at least 2 more possible endings (I know frustrating), I realise that they all seem to have Arizona cheating in some way or another, I wonder why that is. Any who here is another possible Calzona finale.**

**Once again I do not own Grey's or any of the characters. I'm getting tired of writing this. **

**Enjoy x**

Callie stood there frozen in time, completely still as she looked on in horror, her ...her wife all hot and sweaty on top of another who was just as hot and sweaty, both of them completely naked. Lusty moans seemed to permeate the room and there was a heady stench of sex, raw, filthy and illegitimate sex. The purse that was clutched in Callie's right hand came crashing down to the floor abruptly interrupting the betrayal that was occurring on their bed and both sets of eyes looked to the door, one with a look of confusion and another wide with horror.

"Calliope," said Arizona breathlessly as she tried to move off of Dr Boswell. Lauren Boswell slowly moved aside so that both women were on top of the bed facing Callie, who began to slowly chuckle and Arizona and Lauren looked at each other confused.

"Callie," repeated Arizona confused but also fearful of the look in Callie's eyes as she began to laugh unabashedly, doubled over in pain.

"This is unbelievable," exclaimed Callie as she continued to laugh.

"What is?" asked Arizona nervously as Callie tried to slow down her laughter to answer.

"The – the first time you call me Calliope since the plane crash and it's when I find you in bed with another woman," replied Callie as the laughter began to slow down and then stopped completely and she looked at Arizona with black eyes.

"Er... how was that funny?" asked Lauren unaware the wrath that she had brought on just by opening her mouth.

"Dr Boswell, you have less than five seconds to get out of my house before I break every single bone in your body," stated Callie her eyes blazing with fury and Lauren not even had to think twice got up off the bed, grabbed her clothes and quickly walked to where Callie was standing at the doorway hatred radiating off her. Lauren was unsure whether to dress in the bedroom or to go into their living room. Arizona sensing Lauren's fear of Callie, tried to reason with Callie.

" Callie you need ..." began Arizona.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING," exploded Callie her fury pouring out of her causing both Lauren and Arizona to jump. Callie moved to the side, as Lauren quickly rushed passed her. Callie's eyes followed Lauren as she hastily put her clothes on, grabbed her bag and ran out of the front door.

Callie then slowly turned to face Arizona who had sheer panic running through her eyes, Callie then looked around the bedroom and then sniffed the air.

"I can't do this in here, with the smell of the two of you," stated Callie calmly as she walked back into their living room and sat down on their sofa. Arizona did her best to get out of the bed, put on her robe and follow Callie into the living area standing against the counter facing Callie. She looked at Callie her wife who looked beyond devastated, she looked as if she had just lost Sophia's life. Arizona breathed deeply letting out a gust of air.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Callie the devastation clear on her face.

"I ... I ... wanted to feel ..."

"You know what, I'm not surprised," stated Callie interrupting Arizona, Callie's eyes had turned black and emotionless, "When I met you, you were a slut."

"Callie," exclaimed Arizona completely stricken.

"What? You already proved it to me last year. All the skanks you slept with in the hospital before you met me. I'm surprised you hadn't slept with half of the women Seattle. But I didn't think Lauren was your type, you usually go for brunettes. Or maybe it's the first woman willing to open her legs for you," ranted Callie anger and fury burning through her eyes as tears began to stream down Arizona's face.

"You had most likely been doing this the whole time we've been together and I'm sure when we were apart. Find yourself some nice slut to screw in the airplane toilets on the way to Malawi. That's probably why you were so mad at me, when we had to amputate your leg. You were scared you wouldn't be able to whore around anymore," continued Callie vindictively her eyes coldly penetrating Arizona's.

"That's enough," cried out Arizona paralysed by the words Callie spewed out.

"You were probably scared that having one leg would be a turn off to the thousands of easier women out there who's panties you were desperate to get into. You were worried that if they saw that in bed they ..." Callie began crudely until a heavy hand landed itself on her cheek with a sharp pain that followed it.

"That's enough," shouted Arizona her blue eyes hard with fury. "You don't get to speak to me like that." Callie just looked at Arizona as she brought her hands to her cheek shocked.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" questioned Arizona furiously.

"How dare I? How dare you?" questioned Callie back at Arizona standing up "After everything we've been through you screw somebody else in my bed."

"You cheated on me Arizona, you had sex with someone else. How do you expect me to react? Pat you on the back and say well done?" asked Callie shouting once again.

"You slept with Mark Sloan," burst out Arizona and watched as Callie looked bemused.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" asked Callie looking at Arizona as if she was crazy.

"You slept with him and got pregnant," shouted Arizona as she began to pace and Callie just watched her.

" I gave up the Carter Madison grant and came back to find you pregnant with his child and I had to compete with Mark for your attention," stated Arizona in a sort of trance.

"I gave up everything for you Callie because I loved you. I changed my dreams for you. I wasn't looking to get married or have kids; I wanted to be a successful paediatric surgeon, the best in the world. But you ... you changed all that," continued Arizona her words beginning to take on a rambling quality.

"Then I was in a plane crash and you took my leg from me. I gave you everything Callie and you got it all, the wife, the kid. I bought a stupid hospital that I didn't want, but you wanted it, more than anything," continued Arizona and then she stopped and looked at Callie who was sitting on the sofa.

"Lauren made me feel like my old self. The Arizona Robbins who wanted to be the best paediatric surgeon in the world, the Arizona Robbins who had both legs and had wheelie sneaks. The person I used to be, before I got tied down and then eventually stuck," explained Arizona watching as all sorts of emotions flickered through Callie's eyes.

"I do love you Callie, more than anything in the world. I love Sophia and would lay down my life for her but for once this was not about you. It was about me. About me wanting to feel connected to who I once was, feel the rush and thrill of who I once was. To feel liberated," continued Arizona looking softly at Callie whose cheeks were stained with tears. Arizona came and sat down next to Callie on the sofa and just watched as Callie stared into space. They sat there for minutes, which turned into hours and they both fell to sleep unaware that they clutched at each other throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona was feeling stiff and her leg was throbbing slightly. She slowly set herself upright , stretching and yawning. She looked around remembering she was on the sofa and blinked looking around for Callie, her eyes came across to a piece of paper with Callie's handwriting and Callie's ring. Arizona read the paper out loud:

_ I've ruined your life Arizona, so now I'm setting you free_

**Okay people, that's the end. I really did not see this one-shot going this way. I want to just confirm that I do not hate either of the characters in any way they are my favourites on the show, this is where I think the ending could possibly go. I could never imagine Callie saying any of those horrible things to Arizona or Arizona slapping Callie but who knows what we do when we are hurt, angry and caught up in the heat of the moment. Please review, I know this is very depressing, so I wouldn't be surprised if you are mad at me but please go easy on me if you are.**

**I love you all x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay folks this has to be a shorter one, it will probably be sad again. I'm sorry but somehow I don't feel the Calzona ending is going to be good, hopefully I'm wrong but we'll see. **

**I do not own Grey's or any of it's characters if I did I would invent a character called Isa and cast myself in the role becoming Callie's best friend. Any who, please review and comment. Warning please be aware that this one shot involves rape, do not read if there may be triggers.**

Lauren Boswell crept closer to Arizona, who's heart was beating fast, there was almost a predatory look that seemed to dominate Lauren's face and a glint of something in her eye that wasn't quite lust.

"I want you Arizona," stated Lauren moving in closed to Arizona and trapping Arizona against the desk in her office.

"Lauren, as attractive as I find you, I have told you already that I am married," said Arizona nervously as Lauren's eyes began to hypnotize her.

"I know happily married, but I didn't believe you then and I don't believe you now," remarked Lauren her eyes devouring Arizona's.

"I...I...we..." stuttered Arizona as Lauren began to close in.

"I've seen you watching me Arizona, glancing out me. I know you feel the same way," whispered Lauren her lips right next to Arizona's their breaths intermingling as they both began to breathe heavily and then Lauren closed the tiny slither of the gap kissing Arizona at first softly and after getting a taste kissed Arizona hungrily trying to devour her. In Arizona started to kiss back but something was missing that warm feeling that was usually there when she kissed Callie was not there when she kissed Lauren. She was kissing Lauren. Arizona quickly pulled away.

"Lauren I can't do this," said Arizona hastily trying to move away but Lauren began to kiss Arizona's cheeks, forehead, she licked behind Arizona's right ear and then began kissing her way down her neck, "Lauren stop it." But Lauren did not stop, holding Arizona even tighter, her hand beginning to move up and down Arizona's body.

"Lauren I said stop it," said Arizona a lot firmer as Lauren's touches began to get rougher.

"Come on Arizona, you've been leading me on from the time we met," stated Lauren not stopping and then struggling with Arizona as she tried to push Lauren off of her.

"I have not," exclaimed Arizona who tried to get out of the death like grip Lauren had on her, whilst wondering how strong Lauren really was.

They continued to struggle as Lauren got rougher and rougher, she was deliberately standing on Arizona's prosthetic leg causing Arizona immense pain.

"I am going to have you, Arizona" growled out Lauren with a maniacal look in her eye a sense of dread overwhelmed Arizona's body.

It was only the hallways outside Arizona Robbins' office that heard her screams of torment and it was only the walls of her office that were privy to the acts that occurred.

* * *

It was an hour later when footsteps, came running towards Arizona's office and a voice belonging to Callie Torres.

"Arizona, are you in here I want to get ..." began Callie but stopped upon seeing her wife curled up in the foetal position, her cream skin battered and bruised, her hair dishevelled, her clothes in ripped pieces and her prosthetic laying across the room.

"Arizona," Callie whispered as tears had filled her eyes and she bent down to her wife's level. Arizona looked at Callie with bloodshot eyes.

"She raped me,"

**Ok people, I know horrible and trust me I did not write this for pleasure but as a possible ending. Please review.** **I love you guys x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, thank you for your constant reviews and follows. I realise I have never updated so fast, I am really inspired. Any who, here is another possible ending which I think would be the saddest one. Please continue to review and comment.**

**I do not own Grey's or its characters if I did Callie and Arizona would probably be living in that big house with the ten kids and the chickens.**

Callie watched as Arizona happily agreed to coffee with Lauren. Arizona seemed to like her old self the Arizona that had kissed her in the dirty bathroom at Joe's, the Arizona that would roll around the hospital in those stupid wheelie sneaks. The Arizona she first fell in love with. The Arizona she thought she would never see again. Callie was not blind, she maybe a little caught up in her own world but she paid attention to the things that mattered, the people that mattered. Her mind began to race as a feeling of dread and numbness came over her.

It had been a frightening day, no one had predicted that the day would turn out this way that one storm could cause so much havoc but it was finally over, at least that is what Arizona thought as she sat in her office with Lauren.

"It's been a heck of a day," stated Lauren slightly exhausted.

"That is has, that it has," sighed Arizona who looked up to see Lauren smiling at her, "What?"

"You're amazing," stated Lauren her eyes shining with adoration and Arizona felt her mouth go dry.

"Lauren I ..." began Arizona but was quickly interrupted by Lauren.

"Arizona, I'm sorry but I have to say this. I find you incredible. You're smart, you're talented, you're brave, you lead effortlessly, you're kind and generous and I find myself thinking about you all the time. You're blue eyes, you're adorable dimples and you're wonderful smile," exclaimed Lauren passionately as she moved closer to Arizona.

"Lauren please don't do this," pleaded Arizona hypnotised by Lauren's eyes that were moving closer.

"I can't help it. Ever since we met, I haven't been able to get you off my mind and I know you're married with a kid and I know it's only been a few days but Arizona, I think I'm falling for you," stated Lauren as she slowly closed the gap between herself and Arizona kissing her softly. Arizona's eyes closed and she slowly began to respond as something with in her was set ablaze. They began to kiss passionately with abandonment, all thoughts leaving their heads. Neither of the women noticed that the door to the office was open and neither of the women saw the heartbreak in deep brown eyes, as Callie watched on. Neither woman noticed her leave the doorway of Arizona's office without making a sound.

* * *

An hour later Arizona was in Callie and her apartment sitting on the sofa and staring into space. She had finally put Sophia to sleep and she hadn't heard from Callie for the whole day and yet she couldn't get that kiss off her mind. She had pulled away from that kiss breathless and rushed out of her office with all sorts of things racing through her mind as she managed to collect Sophia from the day care nurses who were keeping the hospital children safe. She thought if she got home she would be able to make better sense of things but she still did not know what to do and so she sat on the sofa starring into space. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Callie walked through it.

"Callie where have you been?" asked Arizona slightly worried but more curious.

"Walking, just walking," answered Callie as she went to join Arizona on the sofa, Arizona looked at Callie noticing that Callie's were red and swollen.

"Callie, what's wrong?" asked Arizona as concern began to overtake her. Callie looked straight ahead and sighed.

"I've been battling with myself, for about an hour," answered Callie as Arizona looked at her confused.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" questioned Arizona as the concern was beginning to turn into fear.

"I... I ...saw...I saw," choked out Callie as tears began to stream down her face and her throat with clogged up with emotion.

"Callie?" asked Arizona as fear and panic began to snowball into one.

"I saw you kissing Dr Boswell," stated Callie as the tears continued to flood her face and Arizona froze completely still, a huge rush of emotions flooded through her and flashed through her expressive eyes and tears began to gather.

"You saw?" Arizona whispered and heart broke at the look of complete devastation on Arizona's face.

"I did," whispered Callie back her eyes radiating the pain.

"Callie I...I don't know what to say," stated Arizona brokenly.

"You've been saying it all along and I didn't see until it was too late. I saw the stolen looks you were giving Lauren whenever the three of us were in the same room, the glances that passed between the two of you. The look of distraction on your face and the light in your eyes that lets me know that you're thinking of her," Callie said sadly as she watched guilt begin to fill Arizona's watery eyes.

"Callie please don't," begged Arizona as the pain of Callie's hopelessness was shooting through her heart.

"I have to Arizona because I've lost you. I thought that I had lost you when you woke up and your leg was gone but I realised I lost you when you found out I was pregnant with Mark's baby. When you said this was my dream not yours, I lost you. And sure we ended up getting married and last year it seemed like everything was fine but it all came flooding back when you lost your leg. The Arizona I knew and loved was gone. But I thought she was coming back over these last few months and when we finally had sex I thought she was back but she wasn't and we were not the same. Sure we were sleeping together but we did not regain the intimacy that we once had," explained Callie as Arizona absorbed everything that was said.

"Something had irrevocably changed for us but Lauren seems to have brought you back. She has been able to bring back the Arizona that I fell in love with and it's only taken her a few days. I've been trying for almost a year but you haven't been happy. You have feelings for her don't you Arizona?"asked Callie gently and Arizona slowly nodded fresh tears falling for from her eyes.

"But I love you Callie," said Arizona brokenly and Callie gently held Arizona's hands.

"I know you do and I love you too but it isn't enough Arizona. Lauren gives you back your identity, who you were when I met you and I can't be the person who has you trapped miserable in a marriage," stated Callie as she looked in Arizona's eyes.

"I'm not trapped," Arizona remarked looking at Callie sadly, "I want to be married to you."

"I know you say that Arizona but that's because you're a good man in a storm and you're fiercely loyal but I don't want you with me out of obligation or duty. I saw how you looked at Lauren, you once used to look at me like that, like the stars shined out of my eyes," said Callie and watched as a look of defeat entered Arizona's eyes.

"What do we - what are we going to do?" asked Arizona.

"I'm going to pack away some of my clothes. I've booked myself a room at the Archfield. Sophia is going to stay here until I can find a place and then we can decide on her living arrangements," Callie stated as she kissed Arizona gently on the head and went into their bedroom and began packing away some clothes as Arizona sat sadly on the sofa, a sense of grief coming over her.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and Callie came out of the bedroom with a suitcase, she went to the front door and placed it down there. She walked into Sophia's room, right to the top of her bed where Sophia's head was and kissed Sophia on the cheek.

"Mami loves you," Callie whispered, quietly leaving the bedroom and entering into the living room where Arizona sat still on the sofa. There was a knocking on the door and Arizona looked at Callie in confusion.

"I called Lauren, I gave her our address and told her that you would be needing her," stated Callie simply.

"Calliope," said Arizona breathlessly and Callie smiled a wistful smile at hearing that name but her eyes portrayed the devastation and heart break.

"I love you Arizona and would do anything to make you happy even if that means breaking my own heart," said Callie tears threatening to fall again, she rushed forward gently hugging Arizona who was now standing, "Goodbye Arizona." All too quickly Callie let go and walked to the front door, she picked up her suitcase and opened the front door seeing Lauren standing there nervously.

"Be good to her Lauren," said Callie quietly and Lauren stepped aside as Callie stepped out into the hallway, she turned to look at Arizona one more time before heading off and not looking back. Lauren's eyes met Arizona's and watched as Arizona slowly fell apart collapsing into the sofa weeping distraughtly. Lauren quickly rushed over to Arizona and held her trying to get Arizona to calm down.

"It's over," stated Arizona brokenly as Lauren continued to rub Arizona's back and tried to sooth Arizona with gentle words but the heart break stayed in Arizona's eyes as she continued to look at the now closed front door, "She's gone."

_She's gone_

**Okay folks, this made me cry. It would be heartbreaking to watch this but I am lover of drama and angst and clearly based on these one shots a sadist. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folks, thank you for all of your reviews and feedback, hugs to you all. I decided to stop looking at the spoilers because it just gets me down. Today is the day, well for all you Americans, unfortunately I have to wait till Friday being from England and all. Any who, this one is what may happen between Callie and Arizona in the first episode of season 10, it's not really a continuation of any of the previous chapters but if I had to pick one it would probably be a continuation of chapter 1 or 5.**

**A few things before I start, Jackson is no longer a part of the board or whatever, it is that Derek, Meredith, Christina, Arizona and Callie form, he was fired but the Avery foundation are still investing in the hospital. Also, Lauren is still here (please don't hate me). Owen is no longer chief of Surgery.**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters; I do own Isa Sinclair (I love this name).**

**Please enjoy and review.**

It had been months since the devastating storm had had it's impact and done it's damage. The Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital was back on its feet, the repairs were almost done and the staff were back to work. The hospital had been damaged but the people were not quite broken, they were survivors and that spirit seemed to permeate throughout the hospital.

Arizona Robbins, Christina Yang and Meredith Grey were all standing at the reception desk watching as the doctors and nurses were coming through the doors. They were ready for action and definitely ready to get back in the OR.

"Hey Robbins, have you heard from Torres?" asked Christina bluntly as Meredith shook her head at Christina, who in response just shrugged.

"Er...yes I have, she's coming back with Sofia today," replied Arizona pleasantly, she was not sure how she was supposed to be feeling. She had grieved for her broken marriage and found herself missing Callie a lot and was excited to see Sofia but she was also hopeful about what was developing between herself and Lauren, who had managed to get a job at Grey-Sloan Memorial.

"Man it's going to be awkward with you, Torres and Boswell," stated Christina unhelpfully as Meredith rolled her eyes.

"We are adults Christina, I'm sure we can be mature about this," remarked Arizona in slightly condescending tone causing Meredith to smirk slightly.

"Did you guys here about the new boss we're getting?" asked Meredith completely changing the subject much to the relief of Arizona and the annoyance of Christina.

"Yes but I don't know her name all I know is that it is a woman," answered Arizona.

"She better be a rock star, we don't want just anyone," stated Christina firmly while Arizona and Meredith just smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Christina," assured Meredith as Lauren made her way down the steps and towards where the ladies were standing, she kissed Arizona gently on the lips.

"Who will be fine?" Lauren asked catching the tail end of Meredith's question.

"Hey, we're talking about the new boss. We have a board meeting later on today at about 4pm," answered Arizona with a smile as Christina looked at them with disgust and tried with very little effort to hide the look of disdain on her face when Arizona and Lauren turned to face her.

"What Christina?" asked Arizona with an questioning look, to which Christina just shrugged.

"Nothing," Christina replied and turned to look at Meredith who can tell that it was on the edge of Christina's mouth to say something but for some reason Christina was keeping quiet.

"Suit yourself," commented Lauren who turned back to Arizona and began to engage her conversation.

In the parking lot, Callie Torres sat in her jeep and sighed for the fifth time.

"Er ... Callie not that this isn't fascinating or anything but don't we need to go inside?" asked her companion and Callie turned to look at the woman sitting next to her, she was almost as tall as Callie had rich cinnamon coloured skin and stunning green eyes that appeared to change whenever the light hit them If you looked closely you could see a splattering of freckles around the bridge of her nose and her hair was a golden brown colour and in an afro.

"I know Isa, it's just..." started Callie and she sighed again.

"Sweetheart, I know, you haven't been back since that night and you're going to see her again," said Isa gently with kind eyes.

"Yeah and I have to see her with Dr Boswell," said Callie sadly as she turned to check on Sofia in the backseat who was smiling brightly at her Mami.

"Cal, I know I don't quite understand but you can do this. You're not a wimp who runs away at the first sign of trouble, you are brave," stated Isa firmly as she watched Callie interact with Soifa who was giggling at her Mami.

"What do you think Sof? Is Mami being a wimp? Should I go inside?" Callie asked Sofia and couldn't help smiling at her little girl. Sofia had been her saving grace alongside Isa. Callie turned back to face forward shook herself and then unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Okay let's do this," said Callie trying to muster as much confidence as possible as both herself and Isa got out of the car. They both went to the back seat opening the doors and Callie got Sofia out while Isa carried Sofia's bag along with their own bags. They shut the doors and locked the car, heading off in the direction of the front doors to the hospital. As they got closer, Callie's heart began to pound and her breathing shallowed but she carried on towards the front doors. They stopped just in front of the entrance, Sofia was neatly perched on Callie's hip and Isa was laden with all sorts of bags .

"This is it huh?" asked Isa recognising the fear in Callie's eyes.

"Yep, the one and only," replied Callie looking at the sign above the doors, she took one last deep breath.

"Let's rock and roll," she said firmly as all three of them headed through security and into the doors of the hospital.

A few hours had passed and Arizona and Lauren had just both scrubbed out of surgery and were chatting at the nurses' station as the elevator doors opened and out walked Callie looking confident. Arizona's breath hitched as she spotted Callie walking straight towards the surgery board, Lauren who noticed Arizona stopped paying attention turned to see what had captured Arizona's attention and saw the beautiful brunette staring at the board. Arizona noticed that Callie had a slight tan and from where she was standing could see that Callie had lost a little weight and it seemed to have enhanced her curves all the more. Callie's long hair flowed in waves over her shoulders and a little down her back. Unbeknownst to either Lauren or Arizona, Callie was staring at Arizona and Lauren's names paired together for surgery and Callie felt her stomach do summersaults.

"We should speak to her," suggested Lauren carefully watching the emotions running through Arizona's face, "She should at least find out that we're together from you," Arizona nodded slowly and they made their way over to the board were Callie stood oblivious. Arizona cleared her throat and Callie turned slightly startled and upon seeing Arizona all sorts of emotions passed through her eyes and then she saw Lauren and her face became neutral.

"Hi Callie," said Arizona slightly nervous.

"Hello Arizona, Dr Boswell," replied Callie trying to play it cool as she acknowledged both of them.

"Please Dr Torres, call me Lauren," stated Lauren quickly as she could sense the awkwardness.

"Er... okay, I guess you can call..." began Callie only to be interrupted as Isa came walking their way much to the relief of Callie.

"There you are Cal, I've been looking everywhere for you. You're right this hospital sure is big," began Isa pleasantly and then noticed Callie with Lauren and Arizona, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something."

"Er...no , not really. I was just saying hello to Doctor _**Arizona Robbins**_ and Dr _**Lauren Boswell," **_stated Callie emphasizing who they were to Isa, who nodes and quickly introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Dr Isa Sinclair," said Isa pleasantly, though Callie could see that Isa was trying to quickly suss out both Arizona and Lauren. A look of recognition came over Lauren's face.

"Dr Isa Sinclair. The Isa Sinclair world class ENT and Ophthalmologist surgeon. The youngest ever recipient of the Harper Avery award," gushed Lauren excitedly shaking Isa's hand enthusiastically while Isa looked petrified and Callie looked amused.

"That she is," said Callie looking almost proud and Arizona watched all of them a little weirded out by everything.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Arizona as she watched Lauren finally let go of Isa's hand.

"Oh we go way back, don't we Cal," said Isa with a smile.

"Yep," answered Callie also smiling fondly at the memories of the two of them and Arizona looked suspiciously at the two of them but decided to brush it off.

"Any way, how is Sofia, I've missed her," commented Arizona a small smile on her face.

"She is good, getting bigger and bigger and she's missed you too," said Callie softly, thinking about her little girl. Isa watched the interaction between the two of them carefully as Lauren continued to babble on about how much of fan she was of Isa. Finally, Lauren stopped and looked at Arizona who looked back at Lauren and gave her a little nod.

"Actually Callie, we have something to tell you," said Arizona nervously.

"Oh okay, Isa I'll meet you in your office for a late lunch," stated Callie trying to get Isa to leave and Arizona looked confused at the words 'your office'.

"You will?" questioned Isa confused then looked at the expression on Callie's face, "Right you will." Isa then rushed off in the same direction that she came from and Callie smiled at Isa's antics but upon seeing on the look on both Arizona and Callie's faces her smile instantly dropped.

"Er Callie ... we...er Lauren and I, we...er," stuttered Arizona as nerves and guilt overtook her.

"Dr Torres," began Lauren only to be cut off by Callie.

"You ... er might as well call me Callie, if we are to be work colleagues," stated Callie reluctantly but proud of herself for being so mature.

"Right Callie. Arizona and I are dating," said Lauren trying to be as gentle as possible but neither she nor Arizona could miss the devastation and heartbreak on Callie's face and time stood still for about five minutes until Callie abruptly disrupted the silence.

"Right, well I guess you'll be wanting a divo ...wait we weren't technically married so you don't need a divorce. We can work out the details and a living arrangement schedule for Sofia at some point," Callie rushed out with emotion clogging in her throat.

"Callie we don't .."

"No it's fine Arizona but I erm .. have to... er... check things over in my office," interrupted Callie quickly, "We can talk later." Callie then turned away from them and quickly rushed down the corridor away from the two women determined not to let them see her tears.

"Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell her about us," stated Lauren obviously as they both watched Callie leave.

"Yeah maybe," agreed Arizona softly as her heart sank.

A few hours later and it was time for the board meeting. It had been a hectic day for all of the doctors with a big car accident coming in and dominating the ER. Callie had done her level best to avoid Arizona and Lauren but it seemed like the hospital wasn't big enough, it felt like at every turn she would see the two of them talking or giggling together and it was like a stab through the heart every time. She knew that the nurses and some of the hospital staff were gossiping about her business and more often than not she caught a nurse giving her a sympathetic look. Currently, she was building herself up to walk back into the boardroom like the Rock star she was but she was struggling to find the confidence. She looked down the corridor and smiled as she saw Isa rushing towards her.

"Hey Cal, you ready to go in?"asked Isa cheerfully with a hint of sympathy and Callie wanted to get irritated at the sympathy she could hear in Isa's voice but she was so glad she had someone who she felt could be her ally, in all truthfulness, Isa had become her rock, especially on the really low and dark days.

"I am now," said Callie squaring her shoulders and puffing out her chest to which Isa smiled proudly.

"Well after you then," stated Isa as she opened the door and followed Callie through into the boardroom, where the conversations came to a stop.

"Hello, everyone I am sorry I am late," began Isa confidently as both she and Callie took a seat and everyone else looked confused.

"I am Dr Isa Sinclair, I think I have met all of you," Isa said looking at the other surgeons who still looked confused, "I was appointed by the Avery foundation as your new chief of staff." The other surgeons looked as if they were beginning to gain some understanding.

"Er, can they do that?" asked Derek.

"Yes they can, as majority share holders in the hospital they have the final say," said Isa matter of factly.

"Well, we certainly have ourselves a rock star," stated Christina smiling as Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I think. If we could get down to business I would like to welcome back Cal- Dr Torres from her vacation," stated Isa kicking herself for that little slip of the tongue as the others welcomed Callie back and Arizona looked on suspiciously.

"The next thing I would like to discuss is the Chief of Surgery position. Now I know that Dr Hunt was had that position and then has been acting chief of Surgery but I think I have someone else in mind," commented Isa looking through the notes that she had with her.

"You want to fire Owen?" asked Christina defensively,

"No, I believe Dr Hunt has requested stepping down from the position to once someone suitable has been found to replace him," replied Isa calmly.

"Who do you suggest?" asked Arizona curiously.

"I suggest Dr Bailey," stated Isa simply as the others looked at her.

"Bailey," repeated Meredith thinking it over in her mind.

"Yes, Dr Bailey, I have observed and spoken to her and she is clearly more than capable. She is very well-respected by everyone at the hospital and she has a great rapport with the other surgeons and the position affords the opportunity to step back from surgery if she needs to," said Isa confident of her reasons.

"You do know what happened last year, right?" asked Arizona.

"Yes, I am fully aware of the investigation," answered Isa, "Dr Torres filled me in and I read over the reports that were filed." Arizona just nodded and looked down at the table.

"We can take a vote on this now or we can wait till the morning?" asked Isa and the other doctors shook their heads.

"No let's vote now," stated Christina itching to get back to surgery.

"Okay, all in favour of Dr Bailey?" asked Isa and everyone's hand went up, "Okay, that matter is closed." Callie smiled at the thought of Bailey being the new chief of surgery and looked at Isa who tried to wink at her discreetly but Arizona who was watching their interactions, saw it.

"Right I think that is the meeting over for today, it was great to finally meet you all," stated Isa pleasantly as all the doctors began to get up from the table, "Callie has told me so much about the hospital and all of you, that I look forward to working with you." They all filed out of the room and Christina, Meredith and Derek said their goodbyes and headed off to surgery leaving Callie, Arizona and Isa behind.

"Er...Callie I was thinking maybe Sofia could spend the night with me, especially since I haven't spent actual time with her in so long," suggested Arizona a little hesitantly unsure of what Callie would say.

"Okay, I guess that it's only fair," remarked Callie reluctantly, "I'll take her home with me first and pack her a bag and then bring her to yours."

"Great, I am still in the same building just on the floor below, number 337," said Arizona looking a little more upbeat.

"Alright see you at about 7.30pm," suggested Callie trying to keep together as Arizona smiled that made her dimples pop out.

"See you then," replied Arizona and she turned leaving Isa and Callie alone and Callie sighed once again.

"Rough day huh?" asked Isa who looked at Callie watching Arizona leave with longing in her eyes.

"Extremely rough," replied Callie her eyes still glued to Arizona even when she could no longer see her.

**Okay people, let me know what you think. I think I could make this a series. It was interesting to write this. I may also start write some other possibilities for season 10 openings.**

**Love you loads and I'll see you on the other side of 9x23 hopefully we're all still standing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, I am writing to let you know that I am ending this fic here. Thank you for all your reviews and responses. I know the finale was heartbreaking, I'll never forget Callie's face. Sara is incredible and JCap just knocked it out the park but I wanted more. I will most likely take the previous chapter of this fic and develop a fic from it. I have also started a new fic called "Road to Healing" so please feel free to read it and review.**


End file.
